Their Vampire Queen
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Bella comes to the Cullens one evening to find Edward in bed with another women. She wants to die. So she goes to Italy. To greet death with a smile. However the Kings won't kill her. No. They want to tame every inch of her. NOTE: There will be lots of SMUT. So if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Y'all, I'm back with a new twilight Fanfiction. This will be a reverse harem and will feature a lot more smut. I'm trying to branch out and not make this the same as my others. You've been warned about smut so If you don't like reading about it then this story is obviously not for you so don't read. Now that's out of the way, please read and enjoy and comment and vote! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer (for the whole story): I do not own Twilight or its characters. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

The city of Forks, Washington was almost nearly covered in rain by the time I returned to the Cullens.

After preparing dinner for Charlie - I couldn't wait to get back to Edward. The whole Cullen clan had left, they went out to feed. Leaving Edward and I sometime to ourselves.

At least that's what I thought.

I unlocked the front door, yet it wasn't locked. No cause for alarm...though I made my walk a bit faster making way to Edward's room, but stopped short before the middle of the hallway.

Edward's door was cracked open wide enough to see and to hear the walls shaking and another women's moans as she writhes in pleasure from beneath my very naked boyfriend.

I continued to watch Edward, he was gazing into the women's eyes, and kissed her hard on the lips, before he thrusted deep inside her and bit along her neck. Blood was dripping from his lips and I could see the feral hunger and lust from the way he looked down at the women beneath.

I could see now the woman was a vampire as she reciprocated the action and launched herself against him as she pulled Edward to her and bit his chest.

The women withdrew her fangs and looked at her. She laughed and looked back to Edward pulling him hard onto the bed. I could see her perched up against him. I could see her hand handling his member and putting it inside her.

I knew what she was doing.

Making the current situation harder and she laughed in my face as she perched her breasts in front of him. And to see her Edward that she loved moaning in pure pleasure.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

Breaking her heart.

Was this the real him? The vampire that he'd been to afraid to show? No. The vampire that he couldn't show in-front of me. His real form.

I had enough.

I could feel my heart and it was utterly and devastatingly shattered beyond repair.

I could hear pounding of flesh against flesh.

"Faster, Edward I'm going to"

The door shut.

The tears came all at once before I reached the Chevy and they continued to fall when I drove off.

I passed Charlie's and passed neighborhoods. I had no idea where I was heading. Till I reached Port Angeles. My hands steered my car to the airport. In which I parked in a space where there were few cars.

I was far enough away from everyone and I probably felt I could unleash all the sadness and pent up anger. Where I wouldn't be judged from screaming and wailing my heartbreak. My hand hit the steering wheel. Once. Twice... after the seventh hit, my body seemed to relax, slouching over the wheel my hands in my hair and I yelled at the top of my lungs till my yells were mere whispers.

My chest hurt. I felt like dying.

How could Edward cheat? I always thought since the first day at Forks High School that the first time we ever made eye contact that their was something chemical, or undeniable there that existed between us. I couldn't get the blonde out of my head fast enough.

I was alone. Sitting here. Heartbroken.

She'd been terribly beautiful. Thin but filled out better then herself. More Edward's type, I guess.

Now I felt self conscious that she wasn't even pretty to worth his time.

I wanted to die.

I wanted to forget.

That's when a idea flashed and went.

I could have what I wanted.

Never to see Edward again.

Never to see or hear that women.

I could be free of sadness and pain.

All I needed to do was board a plane to Italy.

There I would greet death with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Felix, who have you brought to us. She's a morsel." _

_"Master, she knows of us." _

_"Aw, how curious. Human _

_come closer..." _

**Several hours before... **

I bought a one way ticket to Italy. After I wasted enough of my tears on the piece of shit who was Edward.

I didn't want to think of him.

I didn't want to think. Period.

After receiving my plane ticket I looked for Gate five. It was down a hall and around a corner when I got passed TSA.

I wondered what it would be like. Death, I mean. Would they do it quick? Or would they torture me from knowing their secret. That vampires existed. Would they go after the Cullens? I felt worried, but at the thought of Edward I couldn't care less. Hoping his pathetic, cheating ass got what was coming to him.

I sat myself down in-front of the gate. Waiting to board. I watched as the people in-front of me bicker to each other about the family get together the guy's parents were holding. And obviously the girl did not like his parents or family. It was kind of a relief watching others. They bought me time..time I didn't want with my own thoughts.

Minutes passed and finally the flight was boarding. The flight would take a couple hours at least. And I planned on sleeping the whole way.

I found my seat. Thankfully no one was next to me the whole flight. So I got to stretch out once the plane took off and it was safe to remove our seatbelts.

I got comfortable. And dozed off.

_I felt good. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was laid bare on a four poster bed, from what my mind conjured. _

_I look up and gaze into three pair of eyes. Eyes as red as blood. Skin pale and smooth as ivory. Each one shirtless and muscular. And each of them surround me. Making no escape path. Not like I wanted to. I wanted to stay. With them and forget. _

_They offer a hand, I take it and I see myself presented with a glass of dark auburn liquid. My eyes go to the dripping blood from their right wrists. _

_I lick my lips. In anticipation. _

_I don't recognize myself in-front of them. They make me feel different. Powerful. _

_Desirable. _

_I raise it up to my lips and I drink. _

_Euphoria fills me. _

_The blood makes me hot. _

_My body aches and it's from their touch I find my release. _

_I pass out. _

I was awake the next second. Cracking my neck, I blink the sleepiness out of my eyes.

What was that dream? My body ached all over. Clearly, Edward's cheating wasn't just affecting me but my brain as well as my body, when I sleep. Seeing Edward having sex with the women made me jealous that Edward and I never...he never wanted to touch me like that. Maybe that's why my mind came up with a counter imaginative experience. So I didn't have to feel as bad as I was.

It had only been a couple hours and the plane was still in the air. I sighed. Needing to distract myself. I watched my hands and it was the first time I saw my hands literally shaking.

I was getting nerves the closer I got.

I told myself it was human to be nervous about death. But I knew deep inside when I finally greeted death I would be still and I would finally know peace. I would greet it with a smile upon my lips.

I didn't know I'd fallen asleep once again. And this time it was dreamless. Making the flight end.

I awoke with a gentle tap from the flight attendant that announced the plane landed and that we were in Italy.

I thanked her and got my belongings. Only my jacket which I took off at some point and headed off of the plane.

I asked a nearby clerk that told me I could hail a taxi to drive me up to Volterra. I thanked him for his time and knowledge and went on my way.

The taxi driver said Volterra is beautiful this time of year. If I was a regular human on a vacation I would definitely go on tours and see the landscapes and architecture.

I just nodded and smiled, I could do this for my last couple of human minutes.

Finally after several minutes of driving we reached Volterra. I had no idea where the Volturi were. So I had to keep an eye out for hooded figures or I could simply make a scene and hope they hear about it. But that involved a lot of work that I didn't necessarily want to do. So I have the taxi the rest of my cash that I had on me. Not like I needed it anymore.

And got out closing the door and didn't wait till the taxi drove to start walking.

I walked past many locals. Many quaint shops and running kids that played along the sides of the brick road. I passed bakery's which left an aroma of fresh bread wafting through the air.

I reached a fountain and behind it was a big antique clock tower. I had a feeling. Antique. Ancient, was more of a word to describe the clock tower. And it was this feeling that made me look beneath the archway of the tower. To see a hooded figure and scarlet eyes filled with venom gazing my way.

I take a breath and wave hi to the vampire. It was this action that got its attention. And suddenly I wasn't nervous. And banged my head internally at the thought of being nervous earlier.

Suddenly the hooded figure was right in front of me. I could tell he was built as the cloak had bulged and seemed to be small on him. He gestured with his hand to follow him. And I inclined and followed after him into the archway beneath the clock tower and into the darkness.


End file.
